1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to the power association between hydrostatic and electric transmissions, specifically to a system comprising an internal combustion engine, a pump with a hydraulic motor and a combination of electrical power units, which are used for high efficiency automotive driving.
2. Background of the Invention
The hydrostatic transmission is used to drive wheels and working equipment of widely known machinery-construction, agricultural, and other heavy equipment.
Also, hybrid cars having an engine and electrical power unit combinations are widely known.
System engine-pumps are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Some examples include, U.S. Pat. No. 5,261,797 to Christenson (1993), U.S. Pat. No. 5,556,262 to Achten et al. (1996), U.S. Pat. No. 5,616,010 to Sawyer (1997), U.S. Pat. No. 6,293,231 to Valentin (2001), and U.S. Pat. No. 7,011,051 to the same inventor Epshteyn (2006).
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe the monocylindrical hybrid powertrain and method of operation for providing compact design, increased efficiency and specific power while minimizing the fuel consumption.
The modem hydrostatic transmission has the following disadvantages:
(a) The pump and hydrostatic motor association requires hoses or pipes and does not provide compact and inexpensive solid mono-block design of the progressive hydrostatic transmission.
(b) The hybrid two-cycle engine, compressor, and pump synchronizing mechanism is complicated and expensive.
(c) The hybrid two-cycle engine, compressor, and pump system does not allow the stand-by electric energy accumulation by means of plug-in.
(d) The hybrid two-cycle engine, compressor and hydraulic pump system does not allow the engine capacity to decrease and simultaneously allow the vehicle to accelerate.
(e) The hybrid two-cycle engine, compressor, and hydraulic pump system does not allow the pneumohydraulic accumulator energy to be directly utilizated for the engine piston return stroke.
3. Objects and Advantages
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved monocylindrical hybrid powertrain providing joint operation of the progressive hydrostatic transmission and electric transmission having better specific data than known automotive engines and automatic transmissions. The present invention substantially fulfills these needs. The objectives and advantages of the present invention are:
(a) to provide compact, inexpensive, solid mono-block design of the hydrostatic transmission by means of having the valve plate fastened simultaneously to the engine cylinder and hydrostatic motor.
(b) to make the hybrid engine, compressor, and pump synchronizing mechanism simple and inexpensive by means of having the axial rods and compensating pistons used in the capacity of linear motor pushing to push the synchronizing mechanism against the swash plate.
(c) to provide electric stand-by energy accumulation and plug-in utilization by means of the hydrostatic motor and the electric motor association.
(d) to allow the engine capacity to decrease and, simultaneously, to allow the vehicle to accelerate by means of simultaneous stand-by electric and pneumohydraulic accumulator energy utilization.
(e) to provide the engine piston return stroke by means of the pneumohydraulic accumulator energy to actuate the stabilizer motor.